There are many terrariums, aquariums and other containers which are illuminated with artificial light. Unfortunately, these are usually illuminated by unsightly light fixtures above the tank, present a dangerous condition in which electrical devices/electronics are positioned inside the container, or there are holes cut through the walls of the container such that water and debris can pass/escape or block the light. What is needed is a container/container system (for example terrariums, aquariums, and other containers) which allows for light to be distributed on the inside the container but which does not have holes through the walls, or bottom and does not necessitate electronics (or other electric devices) on the inside of the container. By positioning the illumination source outside the container, the risk of accidental electrocution is also removed. It is further desired that the light be positionable as desired within the container.